


If I Just Take a Deep Breath (perhaps all of this will go away)

by rainonpavement



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, Episode: s01e06 Place of Dead Roads, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainonpavement/pseuds/rainonpavement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK so maybe Seth didn't get beaten up and when he ran into Kate and Richie, maybe he wouldn't let Richie leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Just Take a Deep Breath (perhaps all of this will go away)

Richie's eyes are clear and bright when they enter the bar. It makes Seth let out a breath of air, but then soon his brother is disappearing in the crowd. Seth tries to follow, but the Fullers don't seem willing to move from where they're frozen on the doorstep. He curses under his breath and lets Richie leave, his brother tall in the dark room, steps confident and relaxed.

Something gnarls deep in Seth's gut at the way his brother is eyeing the women, he wants to pull him back under his arm, to be in control again. He tells himself it's because he's worried about his brother's newfound trigger happy fingers, but he's not sure that's true. Kate hovers by his side, so small and young compared to the women on display around them. Seth turns around and puts his arm around her shoulder, and if possibly, she seems to shrink even more underneath him.

"Please let us go," she whispers, but Seth doesn't answer her plea. He feels Jacob's burning eyes on him, and he pulls Kate closer just to irk the man further.

"How about we get something to drink first, huh?" He smiles at her, and glances over his shoulder. Jacob is standing tense, fist closed and jaw tight. The kid next to him, whatever his name is, seems both confused and aroused. Seth can work with that.

"C'mon," he grins, and leads the girl towards the bar. He can feel the rest of the family follow.

A couple of shots and a few confessions later, Kate is sitting close to him and the kid across the table is slightly swaying. Jacob looks somehow even more tense, even after the alcohol. He doesn't know why, but Seth finds his hand on the girl's neck, thumb slowly pressing into the soft skin. She's uneasy under his touch, he could tell without looking, her neck taut and straining. He sighs, pulling away his hand and rubbing it over his temples.

Richie's voice breaks through the rumble of the crowd, a simple laugh, something it's been so long since Seth last heard. He excuses himself and rises, head rushing with blood and drink, and he tries to give the Fullers a stern look, a _stay right there_ , but he's not sure he manages to get the message across.

Richie's shining. White teeth flashing with a big smile, knife easy in his hand. It makes Seth uneasy, even though he should be glad his brother's back to normal. Or something. He's still not listening to Seth though, and the colorful lights dance wildly on his face as he explains that they're not leaving. Seth curses again, low enough to not let Richie hear. He feels like his brother could snap at any second, and he's not taking that risk, especially not when that knife is still so confidently held in his hand.

So Seth turns around, makes sure the Fullers are still seated, and goes outside to check on the RV. It looks absurd next to the low-riding cars and bikes surrounding it, but untouched all the same. He lights a smoke and breathes it in furiously, trying to calm his nerves and shake the feeling the place gives him. Soon the cigarette is a mere stump between his fingers, and he flicks it into the night. The heat from the fire caresses his skin, flames licking the dark air around them.

When he goes back in, the place has grown louder in his absence, and he cannot hear Richie any longer. And when he turns his head, he realizes that Kate is not sitting at the table, and the kid next to Jacob is slumped in his chair, the bottle in front of him almost empty. Seth let's out an amused breath before he scans the place for the girl. She couldn't have left, Seth's been right outside the door the entire time, so he makes his way further into the room.  
Someone strokes him as he walks by, and when he turns his head, he meets a flirty smile so close up he can barely see the eyes accompanying it. He just grunts out a "no" and shoves her away, continuing towards the back. He can't see Richie by the knives, even though he stands out in his neatly brushed hair and proper glasses in a place like this.

Seth's mind makes a connection that makes his hands clench into fists, and his shakes his head to remove it.  
Seems like he was right though, cause he finds Richie in a back room, drapes not covering enough and letting him see who he's in there with.

Kate.

Seth had seen them talking by the pool, had seen Richie lit her cigarette, had seen the way his brother was looking at the girl. Had ignored it. He can't ignore it now though, now with the way Richie's lips cling to the girl, who doesn't seem to protest, but she's not relaxed either.

"The preacher's daughter strikes again," he mutters, and she's the personification of a deer in the headlights, barely seems aware of where she is, but scrambles quickly off the sofa and pushes past Seth. Richie stares at him with frustration in his eyes, and rises, annoyed, ready to follow her.

"Kate," he urges, but Seth stops him before he makes it out of the room.

"You really think that's a good idea?" Seth requests, pointedly nodding in the disappearing girl's direction.

"Have had a lot worse ideas," Richie hisses, trying to press by his brother, but Seth puts his hand on his chest, pushing.

"What?" Richie snaps, finally looking at Seth.

"She's what, fifteen?" Seth sneers, but he knows that's not why he's annoyed. Richie must have seen something shift on his face, must have noticed, because he relaxes his stance, raises his chin, cocky.

"You jealous?" He chuckles, eyes staring his brother down. Seth's heart get stuck in his throat, mind reeling, his hands heating up. He stammers, barely gets anything out before Richie continues.

"Sorry, brother, but I don't think she likes you, you'll have to take one of the _chicas_ out there." Seth feels his heart stop for a second when he realizes what his brother is saying, or more specifically, what he _isn't_ , and he lets out a small puff of relief. Richie eyes him again, a wrinkle of confusion between his brows. So Seth pushes him away, aware of not letting his hands linger too long, and turns towards the curtain. Richie grabs his arm though, and pulls him back in the room before Seth's stepping away.

"You-" he starts, face thoughtful. Seth yanks at his arm, wants to leave, wants to get out of this too small room with a too sweet stench trying to cover the alcohol and sex of the place. But Richie keeps him in a firm grip, staring him down.

"What?" Seth barks, fire growing from his brother's hand up his arm, through his skin.

"You-" Richie repeats, but Seth rips away, stumbles backwards and into the fabric-coated wall. There's something under his skin, creeping, rushing, pulling under his fingernails and curling his toes. He refuses to acknowledge it.  
Richie is still standing in front of the exit, blocking Seth's only escape. He looks insecure of what to do next, but doesn't look half as panicked as Seth feels. In fact, he only looks disbelieving, curious. He steps forward, and Seth moves with him, in sync, reflexively backs into the wall again, bumping into a table with his legs.

"Shit," he mutters, turns around to catch the lamp behind him. He barely saves it, and when he looks back at Richie, his brother is so close their noses almost touch. Seth jerks back, head painfully connecting with the bricks, making him see stars.  
Richie stares at him, glasses low on his nose. His breath is hot on Seth's skin, their air mixing in the close space. Seth doesn't dare speak, any movement would push their faces closer together.

A voice comes out of nowhere, and when Richie turns around, a woman's by the curtains, sly smile on her face.

"Perdon," she chimes, heavy eyes on both Seth and Richie, and Seth realizes what this much look like, what she must think, that he has to do something.

"No!" he prompts, and tries to push Richie away, but barely making his brother sway.

"I'm not-" he starts, but the girl smiles knowingly.

"Esta bien, vato," she tsks, and then leaves them alone again. Soon enough, Richie's turned back to him.

"You're not _what_?" He inquires, head tilted and eyes bright. Seth swallows, doesn't really know himself, but Richie's way too close for him to think straight.

"You're not.." Richie starts, mumbling, fiddling absently with the buttons of Seth's shirt.

"..my brother?" he looks up, and Seth just nods, throat too dry to work properly around syllables.

"You're not.." he repeats, hands reaching Seth's lower belly. Seth's shaking, breath coming in short, heavy puffs.

"..alone in here with me?" Seth doesn't answer this time, just holds onto the wall, tries to steady his breathing.

"You're not.." Richie mutters again, hands too close to where Seth wants them, too close to where they're not supposed to be.

"..hard for me?" Richie punctuates the question with a tight grip over Seth's cock, and Seth _whines_ , legs giving up underneath him. Richie keeps him standing though, body pressed tightly against his, and Seth finds himself trapped between the wall and his- his.. _brother_.

"Fuck," he hisses, and he feels Richie smile against his throat.

"Yeah," Richie agrees, and he sounds so much steadier than Seth, so grounded, so much like himself that it shudders Seth to the bone.

"That rile you up?" his brother whispers, words licked along Seth's jaw.

"Seeing me with all these pretty ladies, with _Kate_?" Seth jerks with the mention of her name, and Richie coos him quietly.

"Yeah, it did. Want me all for yourself, huh, _brother_?" he squeezes Seth through his slacks, kneading the hard flesh there. Seth nods feverishly, doesn't want to say anything to make Richie stop, to make this go away.

"Thought about me in jail?" Richie continues, and Seth closes his eyes harder, hands still at his sides, not daring to touch. He swallows audibly around thick breaths, and nods, his cheeks flushing, embarrassed.

"Wanted big brother to come in there, show them all who you belong to?" Seth's body trembles at that, the thought of Richie claiming him is dizzying, spins his head further, pumps his blood faster. His heavy heartbeat almost drowns out his brother's chuckles, but the sound of his zipper being pulled down is strikingly loud in his ears.  
When Richie dips his hand down his underwear, his hands automatically scramble for purchase, all thought of _not touching_ flying out the window, and he manages to get hold of Richie's blazer, the fabric groaning under his clutch.

"Shit, shit, shit-" his brother hushes him, and strokes him almost lazily.

"So wet, little brother," he comments, and Seth feels himself blush.

"Just for me, yeah? So wound up, just for big brother?" Seth hips shoots forward at that, knows that the word shouldn't be a turn on, but shit, it just is, and Richie is doing so good, and Seth feels like he can't breathe, like he'll never breathe properly again.

"Yeah," Richie encourages, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Seth's cock, precome pulsing at the sure touch. He pulls Seth out of his slacks, puts their foreheads against each other, and Seth sees him half-lidded, staring down.

"Got such a pretty cock, little brother," he murmurs, and Seth can't hold on any longer, just _can't_ , and suddenly he's coming, ruining Richie's shirt, probably pants too, blazer almost ripping between his fingers.  
Richie smiles when he comes, a smile filled with teeth and something else, Seth isn't sure, can't really think further than that right now, eyes dazedly locked on his brother's eyelashes.

"Shit," he breathes, his voice dry and shaking. Richie dries his hand on the cloth on the wall, but Seth can't even muster to give him an annoyed look. Then again, this place has probably seen a lot worse. His breathing is loud still, and Richie makes it hitch again, leaning forward, nuzzling Seth's face.

"Gonna get me off now, baby?" Seth's body feels alight again, nerves so alive it almost hurts. And for the first time Seth feels his brother's erection, straining against his hips, and not for the first time, Seth wonders how he can keep so calm, when he himself feels like he's coming out of his skin.  
Seth swallows again, and nods eagerly, wanting to do anything for his brother.

"Gonna let me fuck you?" Richie's voice cuts through Seth, and he feels his legs jerk at the words.

"Shit," Seth repeats, body buzzing with excitement.

"Gonna let me fuck you right here," he whispers, breath hot against Seth's sensitive skin. He looks around, smiles when he sees the small windows of air that the curtains don't cover.

"- right where everyone can see?" Seth nods, anything, gonna let you do anything, he promises, thoughts somehow slithering out between his lips.

"Good boy," Richie praises, and then he's hauling Seth over to the couch, candles swaying dangerously when he lands. He's barely got time to settle before Richie's on him again, flipping him over on his stomach, ass high in the air. The position itches inside his head, embarrassment and something else gnawing at him there. He thinks he likes it.

His brother only needs to tug on his pants for them to come down, and suddenly he's naked from the waist down, feeling so vulnerable and exposed. Richie comforts him with a soft hand between his shoulder blades, pushing a little so Seth sinks down to rests his head on his arms. He can hear Richie move behind him, tugging on his belt and pulling down the zipper, the entire thing making him feel feverish, unreal.

"You're- you g-gonna," Seth manages, voice muffled where his face is pressed into the couch.

"Shh," Richie insists quietly, and Seth hears a cap being popped open. His head jerks up at that, his eyes cutting between Richie's and the tube in his brother's hand.

"Where-" he starts, but Richie slaps him playfully on the ass.

"Where in a place called the Titty Twister, don't act so fucking surprised," he taunts, and then he pushes Seth's face down into the couch again. He hears Richie's hand slicking up his cock, and Seth can't breathe, doesn't know what to do, body tensing, nerves on fire under his skin.

"Relax, brother," Richie murmurs, and then he slides up behind him, but he doesn't fuck him. Well, he does, but not like _that_.

Seth feels him line up, but then he just pushes his dick between Seth's legs, trembling tight together, and Seth almost loses his balance at the first thrust.

"Shit," he hisses. "Shitshit _shit_."

Richie's hands are tight on his hips, bruisingly hard on his skin, but he can barely feel it, his skin burning under his brother's touch.

"So good for me," Richie grunts, and he starts thrusting for real. Seth closes his eyes, buries his face deeper in his arms, the noises they're making so obscene in his ears. It's sounds like they're _fucking_ , Seth thinks. It probably looks like it too, he realizes, Richie close behind him, still wearing his pants, belt jiggling at every snap of hips. He opens his eyes suddenly then, horror in his chest as he looks over towards the club.  
The drapes look so thin now, barely covering the opening to their room. No one is looking though, and Richie chuckles behind him.

"Want them to see, huh?" he breathes, voice deep and rough.

"Want Kate to see?" Seth shakes his head, but he doesn't know what he means. It's all too much. Richie's shaking behind him now too, hands slipping on Seth's hips, grunts getting louder and more breathless.

"Oh, fuck," he finishes, jerking harshly against Seth a last couple of times before he stills. Seth can feel his come slip down his thighs, and he feels so dirty, so unlike himself, feels like they actually fucked.

Richie pulls away before long, straightening his clothes, pulling his pants up, but Seth is still, chest heaving, trying to get enough air.

"You did so good," Richie encourages, and he pushes lightly on Seth's shoulder. He turns over then, falls onto his back, let's his legs fall out, relaxed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come," suddenly Carlos voice silences the club, and Seth sits up hastily.

"Shit!" he curses, jumping off the sofa, starting to pull his pants back on. The come is still stickily drying on his legs, lube slipping down his pants, but his focus is on the eerie man's voice.

"What?" Richie whispers, as Carlos asks them all to take as seat. Out of nowhere comes Mr Scary Bartender, long hair and all, his head sticking out behind the curtain.

"You need to sit down," he demands, head pointedly indicating the direction of the main floor.

"Now."

Richie looks confused at his brother, but Seth says nothing. Just grunts something affirmative towards the bartender and then follows him out.

Richie is right behind him.


End file.
